


Family Tree

by Kingknome



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Drabble, Headcanon, Jossed, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other, Retcon, family tree, loki origins, loki ragnarok, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: After watching Thor for the second time I've sorted out who ought to come from where, since Norse mythology is incomplete,  and Marvel is ignoring everything.





	Family Tree

Bor was king of four realms. One from birth, one from need, one from luck, and one from greed. He was poised to take a fifth now, not through war, but marriage. He took from the fifth world, a bride. Before he could crown her king, he died, and his wife-to-be passed to his son, Odin. The bride Angrboda birthed a girl child, and then passed on to the halls of Valhalla. Whether the girl was Odin's child or Bor's none could truly say, but Odin claimed her for his own. Born in war raised by a conqueror Hella grew legendary, her power tied to the foundations of Asgard itself.

Odin and his daughter took world after world in blood, until they came to Vanaheim where Queen Frigga sacrificed herself to Odin. Odin took Frigga as his wife, and with her conceived the child Thor. Jealous of her father's affection, Hella dallied with aly and enemies alike, until she too gave birth to a child. Unwanted by either parent, the child was cast out onto the battlefields of Jotunheim to die.

But Odin answered the call of his blood, and found the Jotun runt, who could be king of either realm. Softened by his new wife, his new son, his new grandson, he saw his daughter's endless unstoppable battle lust, and sought to bury even the memory of her. Loki became Odinson, and upon his head, Odin cursed him with the task of vanquishing his parents.

Ragnarok, was Loki's inheritance, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a new head cannon after Thor Ragnarok, and I don't mind if you take it.


End file.
